Honoring Proprietary
by Hinata28h
Summary: After CA:CW; The personification for America was never found, leaving the nations to deal with a country without representation. The world nations aren't sure for how they feel about the mysterious country, always in the dark about the country's motives and action, dealing with human representatives who cannot understand what it means to be a nation... (See Prologue)
1. Prologue

**Summary:** MCU+APH AU | After CA:CW | The personification for America was never found, leaving the nations to deal with a country without representation. The world nations aren't sure for how they feel about the mysterious country, always in the dark about the country's motives and action, dealing with human representatives who cannot understand what it means to be a nation. Especially when this nation's people created the Avengers and consequently the damage done to the world. So, after the battle in Germany, the nations fear that the Avengers have no respect for diplomacy and request the U.N. to do something about it. The world begins to question if the Avenger's actions reflect the actions of America.

* * *

 _10:00 AM  
_ _04 July 2016  
_ _Berlin, Germany  
_ _World Meeting_

In a large conference room, numerous representatives of major and/or recognized nations are sitting quietly as they look at the host. They are all hesitant, unsure of what to do. Some are angry, others troubled, and the rest confused. This meeting is to discuss a recently growing topic, the Avengers. At first, the group was dismissed by these representatives and considered irrelevant to them. However now with the growing problems of aliens, super-powered humans, and other anomalies— the Avengers could no longer be ignored.

The question at hand was if the actions of the Avengers could be considered solely their own, or the actions of America. The Avengers and their associations are related and/or based on American territories and organizations. The Avengers are American-Based. So, could the actions of the Avengers be considered actions of America, or not since their government is unable to control this vigilant organization?

Trouble instigated by the Avengers, whether directly or not, always brought issues to America and consequently the rest of the world. These people are the world, they are the nations. Human personifications of the world countries and an important figure to their own nation. The nations present are tired of these attacks involving the Avengers and wish for a solution. However, the country the nations want compensation from... simply did not exist. The true representative for the United States of America, was never discovered. How could they reason with a person who is believed to not be real?

Breaking the silence, the host speaks up.

"I think we can all agree that this is a difficult decision to make, as we all hold different views in regards to handling this situation. However, from a census, we've concluded that the decision we make will inevitably strain our relations with the United States of America. No matter whom it is we are upsetting." He firmly states.

The German's guests are serious as well as they are nervous, but they agree what is to come. They understand that what happened to Germany and the other nations in the last few months needed to be stopped or at least controlled. Germany was not being unreasonable as they understood where he was coming from. However, they only wished the world could go back to being simple, when it was only the nations that held the power over the safety of the world.

"For those in favor we request Mr. United Nations to make a statement in holding the government of United States of America responsible for the damage done by the Avengers and those associated with the group, say 'Aye'. For those oppose, say 'Nay'." He speaks cautiously.

However, before any nation could vote, a voice yelled out. It was the personification of Canada, standing up from his seat looking distraught.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Germany! But could we please think more about the precautions of this decision! The Eastern side of the hemisphere may not be affected right away but us on the Western side will! Any political or military scandals effects the U.S's economy and that affects ours! The U.S is a superpower! Any decision we base for the U.S affects us as a whole!" He protests.

Knowing where the Canadian was coming from, the host shook his head.

"Mr. Canada, I understand that this is still a sensitive topic for you. However, the world cannot tolerate more of our land, structures, and people being destroyed and killed. We've lived generations after generations without all this new inhuman nonsense, we can easily go back to those simpler times. The Avengers are not fighting for _our_ people, only their flat theory of 'World Peace'." Germany retorted. "I am not saying that us nations cannot be at peace with one another, but we work under what our people strive for and not of our own wills."

"I know that, but I am sure as anyone else in this room that the American government is already aware that the Avengers' actions reflects their nation's image! I'm certain America already knows that the Avengers are an international controversy!" The Canadian argues. "I agree that making a public statement about the Avenger's place in this world will strain our relations with the U.S, but I beg that we not make it public.

"We'll cause our people more panic arguing about the Avengers where they can see it, I propose that we have Mr. United Nations make a statement privately to the U.S asking what America plans to do in supervising the Avengers and informing the world nations in times of Avenger-related conflict." Canada stated anxiously.

As soon as the Canadian nation give his proposition, the world nations whisper among themselves discussing his idea. The Northern nation knows he's being selfish, but he knows America isn't ignoring the issues involving the Avengers. He knows America exists. He knows his brother is out there and is doing something about the Avengers.

He doesn't believe it's fair to blame the actions of the Avengers solely on America, because if it wasn't America then it would be another nation.

* * *

 **[A/N:** 05 January 2017 || Hi, I hope this prologue has made you interested in following this story because I do plan on making this a multi-chapter fic. This is my first serious crossover and I'll be using the movies, cartoons, and/or the wikis for the MCU (Marvel Comics Universe) bits. I didn't have the privilege of reading the comics growing up or now so I do not have first hand knowledge of the MCU characters or events.

Also, I can't promise weekly updates due to college and life, but that I intend to work on updating this story when I can.

Please R&R! **]**


	2. Chapter 1: No Birthday Celebration

**[A/N:** Also, I'm using the headcanon name Nanuq for Kumajirou's name, since it still doesn't make sense to me as to why Canada's pet's name would be in Japanese.

I won't do this every time byt special thanks to my first reviewers: **  
Still A Lover Of Franchises:** Read and find out. (9w9)  
 **Snowy-Maplette:** Omg thank you! I absolutely adore APH crossovers and MCU or DC crossovers are my faves! I finally decided to officially write one since there wasn't much current ones to read. Also, I too adore the "nation not discovered" trope involving America! As for the time-frame, I used the marvelcinematicuniverse wikia for when CA:CW took place and it places the events with a few months within 2016.  
 **Andromeda Alpha:** Thanks! **]**

* * *

 **I  
** _04 July 2016  
After World Meeting  
With Canada_

Canada left for the airport as soon as the meeting ended, it did not go well and he knew he did his best to change the result. He just didn't think it was fair for America to be made the scapegoat for citizens he could not control. The Canadian and other nations had their own fair share of super and over powered beings and no one said a thing. America just happened to be a flashier nation and a world superpower that constantly makes world news. Thus, the events going on or around America would always be emphasized and seen from all over the world. That's why it's only the Avengers on the Sokovia Accords and not any other persons or groups with matching calibers.

Feeling gloomy, he stopped walking to his plane and looked around him. Seeing the humans walk around minding their own business and announcers reading off plane times and arrivals. The calmness of the area, almost peaceful but every human having a place to be; this is what life should be like now, ordinary. Sure, the nations are not exactly human but they serve and live for humans. Life on earth wasn't easy or perfect, but before the nations always knew how to deal with ordinary humans and other nations. However now, things become too different and complex, and he is only one of the few young nations on Earth. He can't imagine how China feels about this.

Nevertheless, Canada just knew that if America was here, his brother would know how to fix everything… That's what Maska always did…

His brother was never found by the nations at the time of his country's forming. Yet Canada knew his brother was out there because his country is here. He has people, land, and money. His country is recognized by the world so how could he not exist? His memories with Maska were there and he knew Maska had to be America now. Unfortunately, he'd lost Maska when he became France's colony.

The Canadian wished he knew what happened to him, but he does not believe for one second that his brother does not exist. He'd be a terrible brother if he thought so.

Clearing his mind, Canada returned to what he originally was doing and continued his path to his plane. He greeted the staff as he showed them his human ID and plane ticket before boarding on. He chose to take a commercial plane home instead of a private or a more elaborate one. He felt riding with average people gave him a higher sense in his humanity.

As he made it to his seat, he thought more about his brother. Today would have been his 241st birthday.

 **II  
** _Same Day_  
 _New Avengers Facility_

Sulking in the lounge with the lights dimmed, a messy looking Tony Stark sits on the couch watching the news. He's annoyed of all the talk from the reporters gossiping about the upcoming Fourth of July celebration and the first time since his defrosting that Captain America won't be the face of it. Who wouldn't? The most American man to live is a fugitive in his own country and it's his birthday. Nope, instead wherever Steve and the others is, Mr. Captain America won't be having that awesome American, freedom-smelling, red, white, and blue themed birthday celebration. Tony's upset because he had to cancel the party he planned in advanced, no fucking thanks to Captain America himself.

Tony sighs before gliding his hand through his hair, "I'm tired of watching this shit." He stated before turning off the TV and getting off from the couch. He began pacing around the room muttering to himself.

"Stupid Accords. Stupid Rogers and revenge. Oh, I'm the bad guy for wanting limitations. Sorry but who wouldn't after killing innocent civilians and people who didn't deserve to die? I can save my sorry ass but not little Suzy or Johnny… When did things get so complicated?" He ranted.

As he continued murmuring about, Tony didn't notice Rhodes coming through, crutches in hand.

"Brooding about it will only make you madder." Rhodes advised, "Look, I get that you wish things went differently and I do too, but it's not healthy lingering on about this. Especially when it's you."

Looking back at Rhodes conflicted, Tony groaned, "…Rhodey… I know… It's just…Where exactly did it go wrong? We're supposed to be the good guys and now the public can't even trust us if we can't even trust ourselves…"

Rhodes was silent for a moment, thinking of how to respond when he found his answer.

"It just shows that we're still human, you know, when you don't count the aliens."

 **III**  
 _Same Day  
Somewhere Else_

A peppy young man is strolling through a corridor as he's pushing a cart filled with scientific equipment. He walks without a care in the world, greeting those that pass him and making friendly connections with the other workers. He can't stand the how his surrounding superiors are always serious and focused on their work so he made it upon himself to bring a little joy. He's smiling and humming as he pushes the cart, delivering or picking up materials requested by the facility's workers. Sometimes, Alfred F. Jones enjoyed the simple life.

He's been working as an intern for the Stark Industries New York Facility for the last six months and it's been a blast for him. Alfred got to work without really working and in the back of him mind he dreamed that he could one day meet Tony Stark, aka Iron Man because that would be totally cool. On a rational side of his mind, that dream may or may not happen but Alfred felt like he would somehow manage it. Heroes had to stick together! Thus, Alfred begged his boss to let him work as an intern and to pull some strings to let him pass as an ordinary human. Since his people are so smart, getting a fake ID, background, and all those other technicalities was easy— the hard part being that his boss made him nineteen years old.

Not cool because now he couldn't legally buy or drink alcohol. So unfair but it wasn't like his "age" would stop him. Alfred would find a way to get alcohol one way or another, it was his American right. However, besides his whole age problem, Alfred was happy that he got to work at the facility. His application was successfully accepted and _Operation Best Friend's with Iron Man_ was a go. Sometimes Alfred loved it when his plans worked, all he had to do next for this one is meet Tony Stark, make macramé, and take tons of selfies. Man, he loves how smart he can be.

Breaking him from his thoughts, one of Alfred's superiors called out to him. It was Bernard Roberts, a researcher from the nanotechnology department.

"Hey Jones, you look like you lift, think you could come over here and help us with something?" Mr. Roberts asked. "I know you have things others asked but I'm sure they'll let this pass."

Never the one to disappoint, Alfred agreed enthusiastically, "Sure dude! Wha'cha need me to do?" He asked while rolling the cart to the side and following the man.

"We're replacing one of the old rotators with a new one but we're stocked on tasks so we're getting a few of the interns to do this." Mr. Roberts explained as he walked the two to their destination.

"Ha, making the lowly interns do the work." Alfred laughs. "But I don't mind because the hero always helps!"

As the two continue walking toward their destination, Alfred kept to his cheery and carefree mode by making small talk with Mr. Roberts. Though Alfred would know why, Mr. Roberts couldn't figure why being around the other American was so relaxing and unnerving. He's only knew the intern for six months yet he feels like he's known him longer. Alfred could be annoying and eccentric yet he always meant good and being in his presence was so… unique? For a young man, he could act so childish yet every now and then he'd show this mature manner that was as captivating as his juvenile side. Anyone at the facility could agree, Alfred F. Jones was no ordinary man.

Eventually they make to the room with the new rotator where a few other interns are waiting patiently. However, before Alfred enters the room Mr. Roberts stops him.

"I'm not sure if anyone's told you yet, but happy birthday Alfred." The older man states as he slips Alfred a twenty-dollar bill. "A twenty for your twenty."

At that moment, it felt like the area was overwhelmed with the sense of happiness as the young man's eyes appeared like they had twinkled as he flashed his superior a bright smile.

"Haha! Thank you, sir!" Alfred laughed happily, "Nothing beats having a Fourth of July birthday!"

' _Though if only I could say I'm actually 241.'_

* * *

 **[A/N:** 27 January 2017 || Ha, I choose to update on my birthday (turning 21 if anyone's curious. ANYWAY, what do you guys thing of chapter 1? Bad, good, decent, what?

Please R&R! **]**


	3. Chapter 2: Every Hero Needs a Villain

**[A/N:** One, thank you for continuing to follow this story when it seemed to never update; I've been working on it whenever I could since the last chapter. However, on an important note, there will be no crossover pairings however any romances for either series would be subtle and mentioned beforehand (i.e. author's note). Though I have no issues with romance fics this particular story isn't focused on romance so it would be very out of place for me to push it. Also, I'm not fond on crossover pairings and ultimately there will be no harems.

 **Still A Lover Of Franchises** : America has a legal ID however because it's not a legit representation of America's actual status, it's considered fake in his case. **]**

‹ _Text/Message›_

' _Thoughts.'_

" _Flashbacks."_

* * *

 **I**

 _12:45 PM  
06 July 2016  
Location: Cave Unknown  
With Unknown Group_

As his men work from a distance, Dean Reeves stands at the center of the cave monitoring every move. He is a man of order and precision, he wants things done before the clock and follows orders through. Reeves works to please, believing that his involvement is what makes everything fall into place. Why else hire him? He's meticulous and resourceful, if a worker is not competent in their tasks Reeves can do the work himself. He isn't just a manager, he can do the work as well. He prides himself for his competence.

"I want this base fully set up by next month." He states as he paces around inspecting the work his men are doing, checking for any mistakes. "Mister Cyph wants everything ready so we can begin the next phase… It's best we deliver what was ordered, so no one screw anything up."

The workers say nothing but rummage through the damp and eerie cave setting up the lab equipment with utmost care. Reeves watches as they set up the lights, wires, and platforms to establish Mister Cyph's base. It's a routine the workers have long since mastered. They dismiss the water dripping from the cave walls and ceiling as it slowly making its way around the ground before seeping out from underneath the cave. The water is just another variable they can work with as the equipment is superb— created to withstand any environment though extra precautions are made to ensure the safety of the tools and staff. A few generators can be seen away from the main area and are elevated to a high more secure surface.

Pulling a small tablet from his pocket, Reeves checks a message on the screen. _‹Have you secured a location?›_

Stern in his composure, Reeves inspects the area before making his judgement. He does not appear disappointed or impressed nor does his crew pay him any attention. No, they are only focused on the task at hand.

‹ _Yes.›_ He replies before opening a document on the tablet. He checks the contents before modifying the file. After he finishes, he smiles as if remembering a good memory.

"I guess we'll be those that walk in the evening."

 **II**

 _2:23 PM  
Same Day  
Canada's House  
With Canada_

After changing into casual clothing Canada joined a sleeping Nanuq onto his bed, cuddling the cub for comfort. He felt upset, regret, and anger about how he behaved at the meeting yet he knew he'd feel worse by saying nothing. He couldn't let the world condemn America as the scapegoat for the actions of super or over-powered beings. Each nation had their own problems with metahumans and aliens but America was the one nation that stood out; America always stood out.

Matthew knew the nations felt pity for him, thinking he was desperate for clinging onto the hope that his brother existed. However, desperate or not, Canada knows he's right; his brother did exist and he could feel it. There are moments where he feels random spouts of happiness, excitement, delight, and joy. It was those random emotions that told him his brother is not only real, but a ridiculously cheerful person, like Spain-happy. Sure, sometimes he could feel his brother have more negative emotions, however he loved how lively his brother mainly is. He also knows he isn't crazy for him to sense those emotions from America, it just made more sense to him.

Canada knows America wanders his nation without knowing the world he belonged to and the Canadian wanted to be the one to show his brother their world. He wanted America to really _reconnect_ with the world, to meet his allies and heck even his rivals and enemies. He wants America to see the faces of the nations and get a whole new perspective on the world he's never seen or forgotten. He wants America to be there.

Before he could sulk in his room any further, Canada heard a knock at his door.

"I'll be right there!" He yelled while getting up from his bed startling Nanuq from his slumber with a quiet "Who?"

Canada was thankful for not having much of a mess and tucked away few documents and items laying around. When he opened the front door, he was surprised to see France and England at his door. Well, not really, he can imagine his former caretakers visiting him, just not today.

"Francis? Arthur? What are you two doing here?" Canada asked, genuinely surprised. He gestured for the two men to come inside, knowing it was rude not to invite them in. The two older men walked into his home though Francis passed Matthew a folded napkin— Arthur and the Canadian unsure about the gesture. Regardless though he accepted it, thanking France despite being confused for the unorthodox gift.

The men walked to the living room and France smiled before roughly patting England on the shoulder, "Well, _Angleterre_ and I thought to see you after the meeting 'owever redirecting our flights to Canada took a while."

England flicked the Frenchman's hand off him, glaring at the man before looking back at Matthew. "We wanted to see how you were feeling lad, knowing how you feel about you and your… brother."

"I'm… fine." The Canadian sighs dejectedly. "Okay, maybe not but I don't feel right about any of this!" He complained throwing his hands up in a frustrated manner, though careful with the napkin he was still holding.

Trying to calm himself, Canada pointed to the kitchen as he leaned against a wall.

"There's wine and whiskey in the cabinet if you want any drinks." He stated while holding up the napkin Francis gave him, finally noticing something was in the folding. Unwrapping it, he choked up as he unraveled two blunts before turning to the Frenchman with a shocked expression. "Weed! You brought me _weed_?"

The Frenchman laughed while England was as shocked as his former colony before pushing the Frenchman a bit. "What type of gift is that, you idiot?" He fumed, embarrassed by his companion's actions.

"A good one!" Francis laughed winking at the two men before walking over to the kitchen. He grabbed himself wine and a wine cup, taking a quick sip before speaking. "It's unexpected and it was funny! I'm a great gift-giver for any occasion."

Though embarrassed, Matthew smiled rolling his eyes and folded the blunts back into the napkin before placing the item into his sweater pocket. "Yes, a great one and I will think of you for when I use these blunts."

England gasps at Canada, "Matthew!"

The Canadian and France laughed at England's reaction. "Lighten up, Arthur. Don't act like you've never smoked pot before." Francis teased seeing the Englishman appear flushed.

"Disregarding the pot, how are you feeling, Matthew?" England asked, looking concerned. "We know it's difficult for you to speak out about America, but we can see this past meeting was difficult for you."

Canada frowned, shoving his hands into his pant pockets. "I've been better… Francis, Arthur. I'm not crazy for believing my brother exists. He's my neighbor, friend, and family. How cannot I ignore the possibility that he's out there?" He replied solemnly.

The sad expression of his former caretakers tells him everything that they're thinking.

" _Matthieu_ , we understand 'ow hard this is for you. We have a _frére_ or _fils_ out there who may not even remember this life we live." France stated, slightly whirling the wine in his cup. "However, has it ever occurred to you that maybe he does not want to be found? Look 'ow… paranoid the US is when it comes to foreign nations. His people might be adventurous however his government is cautious."

The Canadian didn't like those words.

"Why would _America_ avoid _me_?! I'm _his brother_! I was with him from the start _before_ I became your colony, France!" Canada yelled, upset by the thought his brother wanted nothing to do with him. "Our history might be complicated but we _always_ made up!"

France placed his cup down as England spoke up to calm down the Canadian who began to tear up.

"Canada, I'm sorry, don't listen to the frog. Look, as long as we don't know the whole circumstances involving your… brother, we will never know why events turned out the way they did. What we do know however, is that you experience things that aren't your own. We know that you and America have a special connection, most likely from your close nature with one another." England clarified, thinking about Canada's unique trait with his brother. "This connection was something thought only personifications of the same nation could display, such as Italy. Yet, you describe having a similar connection."

The Englishman crossed his arms as he thought of something. "Are you sure you don't possess magical or psychic abilities?" He asked, both France and Canada rolling their eyes in disbelief.

" _Angleterre!_ Not that silly magic stuff, again!" France complained throwing his hands in the air.

"Magic is illegal in my country, England! Stop asking me that!" Canada retorted, the Englishman feeling thoughtless. "Look, if you guys are here to pity me because you don't truly believe my brother is out there, you can leave! Otherwise you're doing a good job making me upset."

" _Mon fils_ , we didn't mea—" France started before Canada interrupted him.

" _Je voudrais êntre seul maintenant, France et Angleterre._ ¹" Canada fumed as he walked over to the front door, gesturing for his guests to leave. The older men frowning from guilt.

"A- Okay, Matthew. We'll get out of your hair but it's not healthy to brood over this." England consoled as he and France existed Canada's home. "Take care, lad."

" _Au revoir, Matthieu._ "

Canada didn't say anything as he closed the door, instead he went to the kitchen to grab the wine France had been drinking and poured himself a cup. At this moment, Nanuq entered the room and crawled to his owner, looking at the man.

"What's wrong?" The cub asked nuzzling Canada who began to cry.

"I'm… allowed to care about my brother."

 **III**

 _2:35 PM  
Same Day  
Stark Industries NY Facility  
With America_

Tears began to fall from his eyes as sadness washed over him, he felt heartbroken. America was on his break when the tears flowed and he had no idea how to explain this phenomenon if someone saw. He immediately looked around to see if anyone was around before deciding the coast was clear. Carefully he left the break room following the hall that lead to a restroom, if he was going to cry at work might as well cry in a private area.

' _Why the fuck did this have to happen now?'_ America thought feeling displeased as he hid behind a stall. _'I feel fine but I also feel_ _ **sad**_ _. This can't be me but it's me who is crying!'_

He can't remember how long this has been happening to him but that he feels that it's always been a part of him. Each one of his bosses and their personal staff never believed him when he said it wasn't his emotions that he was feeling. That there were moments that he felt feelings that weren't his and didn't apply to the appropriate situation. Random anger in a meeting, moments of tranquility during a concert, and other weird combinations of emotions and displacement. It didn't _feel_ like him but these emotions affected him regardless.

They did not come from his people or his land, it didn't come from what was his domain. It aggravated him because it made him worry of what was wrong with him. There was something he was experiencing and he could not explain it.

' _Is this something I have to deal with for… what I am? Am I unstable? Or is this an ability I cannot control? Why can't I control it?'_

An old faint memory flashes in the back of his mind.

"… _Maska!…"_

* * *

 **[A/N:** 08 May 2017 || Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please R &R! Also, if you ever feel worried about the status of this story, feel free to PM me asking! I'll be quick to answer! Oh, also I'm using an OC villain because I don't know enough MCU villains to see who I could actually use. **]**

* * *

¹ _Je voudrais êntre seul maintenant, France et Angleterre._ — I would like to be alone now, France and England.


End file.
